


buy the stars

by osborns



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first fic on ao3 and why not celebrate it with plotless fluff, literally pure fluff, ticklish mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osborns/pseuds/osborns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich, gun wielding thug and loser of tickle fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buy the stars

Inspired by [this](http://gallavich-shipper.tumblr.com/post/103230179359/ok-but-consider-this-ian-and-mickey-having) post.

* * *

 Ian Gallagher awoke to a nudge against his face, poking him in the cheek and eliciting a grunt from the redhead's lips.

As he blinked awake, he was greeted with the sight of Mickey yawning and stretching his arms over his head while still lying close to Ian. Mickey peered at his boyfriend through half-closed, sleepy eyes and gave him a small noise of apology for the accidental slap in the face. Ian grinned. However intimidating the thug was when he was awake and alert, he never seemed anything less than adorable to Ian in the morning.

Eying his phone on the small table next to Mickey's side of the bed, Ian reached his body and arms over his grumbling boyfriend to reach it. Once seeing the time, he groaned.

"Jesus Mick, it's not even six. You're usually dead to the world 'till at least nine."

"Shaddup." Mickey slapped Ian on the arm playfully, pushing him lightly back to his side on the bed so he was no longer suffocating under the weight of the taller boy. "Can't sleep. You shouldn't be fucking talking, Mr. Wake up at 5 am to go on a jog and make pancakes."

Ian snorted, sleepily pulling his boyfriend closer by the waist and greeting him with a morning kiss. It was sloppy and unfocused on both of their parts, not properly aimed, but neither of them had the energy to care. Ian loved everything about Mickey's lips when they woke up—they were soft and warm, still dotted with sleep, and their kisses were lazily slow.

Mickey parted slightly and smoothed back a few messy red strands of hair out of Ian's eyes. "You're making me soft, Gallagher."

"You were already soft, you just never showed it," Ian chuckled teasingly. Mickey raised his eyebrows but didn't move or say anything, instead subtly nudging himself a little closer to Ian and sliding his hand around the back of Ian's neck, rubbing softly. Ian's heart began beating a little faster; Mickey, having not shown or been shown much affection his entire life, wasn't _completely_ used to the idea of cuddling and kissing. At this point for the most part, he wouldn't hold back as much when they were alone together, but when around others it was a different story. Since Mickey had come out at the Alibi, Ian had only coaxed out a handful of kisses while out in public, but the number was growing as time went on.

Rolling Mickey onto his back, Ian leaned down to pepper his jaw with lazy kisses. Mickey made a noise of surprise, which turned into a pleasant moan as Ian made his way from his jaw to his neck to his chest to his stomach. He wound his tattooed fingers into the disheveled red hair and closed his eyes in content.

However, his eyes shot open when Ian kissed the crook of his waist hard, and he squirmed a little.

Arching an eyebrow, Ian crawled up to face a slightly blushing Mickey, poking again at the same spot experimentally. Mickey, to his own distress, burst out a fucking _giggle_ , making a move to wriggle away immediately after, but was stopped by Ian caging his arms around him just as fast. The redhead's mouth was open in a huge smile at the newfound discovery.

"Fuck," Mickey gasped out, trying to flip onto his stomach and clamp his mouth shut as Ian attacked him with stomach tickling. "Get the fuck off me, Gallagher—" he was cut off with his own hysteric laughter, catching up to him after holding it back for a few seconds. His arms tightened against his sides to prevent Ian's fingers from tickling his armpits, but it barely helped.

Ian couldn't help but laugh nearly as hard at the sight. Mickey was laughing harder than he'd ever seen him laugh, an uncontrollable loud giggle at this point that was close to being soundless.

The dark-haired boy made an attempt to shove his hands near Ian's sides to tickle back, but it only proved effective for a few seconds before he was overpowered by Ian straddling his waist and still tickling. Mickey curled up, blocking any entry of ticklish spots but still smiling madly like an idiot and heaving.

"Holy shit that was so _cute_ ," Ian started laughing harder, looking fondly at the boy under him who was still recovering.

"Screw you, asswipe," Mickey panted, obviously embarrassed, "I'm not fucking cute."

Ian chuckled. "Yeah you are, your smile is so pretty."

" _I'm not pretty._ "

"Yeah, you are," he repeated, grinning wildly and leaning down to peck Mickey on the lips, who huffed and tried not to smile. "Such a cutie, so small and adorable."

Mickey's fiery glare that followed was almost instantly tamed by another laugh as Ian tickled his fingers lightly on the hollow of his neck. Ian grinned once again, propping himself up more on top of the older boy and tickling at the crook of Mickey's neck. "I need to make a list of all the places you're ticklish. Then, if I ever need to get revenge on you during an argument, I can just tickle you out in public and not stop until you beg for mercy."

"Fuck you, man," Mickey snorted, not as pissed off as he should be. He held the back of Ian's neck and brought his head down to kiss him deeply, trying to ignore the occasional jabbing at his sides as his tongue found its way into the redhead's mouth and his grip on Ian tightened almost protectively.

Leave it to Mandy to barge in with a snap of _"Christ, just because you two_ _of you are awake and loud doesn't mean you can wake the rest of us up",_ but paused at the sight of her older brother pinned under her best friend, still giggling and kissing, both naked except for their boxers.

She heaved a sigh but her lips curved into a smile. "Fucking freaks."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you like!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://captainholt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
